Hello baby part 1
by Park hana
Summary: ketika Kyuhyun menjadi bayi untuk latihan Leeteuk menjadi ayah. apa yang akan terjadi. baca aja deh. author ngga bisa bikin summary. heheh#plak!


cast :: superjunior member

rate :: T

Leeteuk pov

DBUGH!

PRANG!

JDUGH!

"AW!" pantat ku sakit. Dasar kursi kurang ajar!. Aku mengelus pantat ku yg sakit karena jatuh dari kursi dengan posisi terjungkal kebelakang, huh! Sekarang lihatlah kamar ku, jadi berantakan gara-gara aku jatuh.

Cklek!

"hyung! Kau kenapa tiduran di lantai begitu?trus kok...?" Wookie menatap heran kamar ku "kamar hyung kayak negara yg habis di jajah gini" Wookie mengulurkan tangan nya membantu ku berdiri.

"aku jatuh Wookie, hehhehe. Jadinya yah begini" aku menunjukan benda-benda yg terjatuh,ada buku,kaset,ipod dan handphone yg terlempar gara-gara kehebohan ku saat jatuh !#plak

Wookie membantu ku membereskan kamar, mengambil barang-barang yg jatuh lalu menaruhnya di meja belajar ku "tumben hyung jatuh? Ada apa nih? Punya pacar baru? Trus kaget gitu?"tanya nya berentet

Pacar baru? Hahahha klo itu terjadi maka author geje yg bernama itu akan terjun dari lantai 17 gedung equity tower. Aku bukan tipe orang yg tega.. "hyung! Kok senyum-senyum gitu.. ngerii! Ih!"

"aishh! Kau ini!.. aku tadi dapat pesan kalau aku jadi kandidat di acara variety Hello baby. Aku jadi ayah!" teriak ku senang sambil memikirkan aku yg akan jadi ayah."pasti menyenangkan"

Wookie tersenyum membuat ku antusias menatapnya. Mungkin bayi yg akan ku asuh nanti mirip dia, tapi kalau bayinya mirip kyuhyun...

"wah! Chukae hyung! Aku ikut senang, hyung pasti bisa"

"tentu aku bisa, kan aku udah biasa mengurus kalian"

"ya! Kami bukan bayi hyung!"

"tapi sama aja" balas ku cepat dan wajah Wookie jadi cemberut. Wajah yg lucu! "udah ah! Jangan ngambek gitu" aku mengacak-ngacak rambut nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku selalu merasa bahwa wookie adalah adik kandung ku. aku juga menyayangi yg lain kok, termasuk Kyuhyun juga.

"ne, berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambut ku. sebaiknya kita bereskan ini" ajaknya sambil merapikan meja belajar ku. adik yg baik! OoO!

0o0o00o0o0

"kau yakin hyung?" kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar amat sangat tidak percaya pada ku. dia menatap ku dan kertas proposal acara itu bergantian. "ini bayi loh"

"emang bayi, yang bilang tuyul siapa"jawab ku

Kali ini ku lihat Sungmin yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun mulai berbicara "hmm.. yah hitung-hitung buat latihan hyung jadi appa beneran"

Yups.. sebagai latihan jadi appa,heheh

"emang hyung bisa?"tanya Kyuhyun yang sekali lagi meragukan kemampuan ku,. selama ini kan aku jadi leader, mengurus mereka bertiga belas, tentu aku pasti bisa mengurus anak kecil. Dan lagi ini akan membuat author yg selalu menulis 'LEETEUK IS MINE'dengan huruf besar itu jadi lebih cinta pada ku..huhuhuhu#gw nelen besi

"tentu bisa, selama ini kan aku bisa mengurus kalian ber13 masa ngga bisa ngurus bayi sih"

"tapi kita kan bukan bayi hyung!" sungmin dan Kyuhyun hampir membuat ku tuli kareana teriakan mereka, membuat ku reflek menutup telinga.

"tapi kan sama saja, apa bedanya kalian dengan anak kecil,he?" balas ku. kini mereka berdua saling menatap. Baru sadarkan kalau kalian itu seperti anak kecil "gimana?sudah sadar belum?"

Kedua namja itu menggeleng pelan,aku mengambil nafas panjang "kalian kan suka bermanja-manja ria,dengan ku. kalau kalian menangis aku yg menenang kan kalian jadi apa bedanya"jelas ku singkat padat jelas

Sungmin menyerahkan proposal itu kepadaku "tetapi kami kan sudah besar hyung, kalau ini bayi beneran. Bayi itu kan agak repot kalau ngga di tangani sama orang yg tepat,apalagi bayi ini umurnya baru 1.5 tahun"Sungmin menunjuk profile bayi itu. "Kyumin masih kecil"

Nama bayi itu Kyumin, mungkin waktu bikin inget Kyuhyun Sungmin kali yak, tapi nih anak mirip Henry,jangan-jangan waktu hamil si ibu ngidam si Henry..wkwkwkwk

"lebih baik hyung latihan dulu deh" usul Kyuhyun. Latihan? "bayi nya mana? Aku kan belum ketemu sama Kyumin" jawab ku menatap kedua dongsaeng ku ini.

Mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada ku. "hyung~" aku mendadak merinding mendengar Sungmin memanggil ku dengan nada manja dan mulai beraegyo "hyung bilang kan, kita ngga jauh beda sama anak kecil. Jadi hyung latihannya dengan menjaga salah satu dari kita"

Hmm salah satu dari mereka? Donghae kah,Wookie kah atau Henry kah? Kalau mereka sih aku rasa ngga masalah.

"ok!" aku menyetujui nya "lalu siapa yg akan menjadi bayinya?"

"aku!"

Hah?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hyuuuungggg~~"

Kyahhhh! Suara itu lagi. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut ku sampai tidak beraturan, tanda bahwa aku stress. Kenapa aku stress.. karena kejadian waktu itu,,kejadian saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memberi usul itu..

Dan sekarang

"hyuuungg~~ aku haus ambilkan aku minuuum!"

Suara itu datang lagi *Leeteuk memutar bola matanya*. yah pokoknya...

Yg jadi bayi untuk aku latihan ku adalah *Leeteuk merinding*

Kyuhyun...*Leeteuk harakiri*

"`hyung~~~"

"iya chagiya sebentar" aku segera mengambilkan minuman dan menyerahkannya dengan hati-hati, salah sedikit saja dia akan marah-marah. Aku pernah protes tapi kata Kyuhyun _"anak kecil emang begini hyung,jadi hyung harus nurutin kemauannya biar tenang"_

Begitu katanya. Tapi kok aku ngerasa kayak babu gini ya.

Setelah Kyu menghabiskan minuman nya, aku mengelus-ngelus punggung nya agar ia tertidur dan benar saja. Dia langsung terlelap, wajahnya sangat damai kalau tidur, KALAU TIDUR!, kalau udah bangun kayak setan #sparkyu bawa golok,

Ku rapatkan selimutnya agar dia tidak kedinginan, sedangkan aku tidur di ruang tamu. Takut kalau Kyuhyun bangun tengah malam dan meminta sesuatu.

Arghhh! Aku kira Donghae, Wookie atau Henry ternyata si Magnae,,huhuhuu. Mari kita flashback kejadian kemarin. *Teuki memegang dagu sok mikir*

Flashback mode on

"aku!"

Hah? Mulut ku menganga lebar ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya sambil tersenyum senang,"lho?kok.. Kyu.." ucapku ngga jelas,

"hehhehe aku kan magnae hyung, jadi yg pantas aku kan?udah terima aja hyung. Masih bagus aku mau jadi percobaan Hyung"

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut dengan usul Kyuhyun. Anak itu pasti selalu membela Kyuhyun. "benar itu hyung" tuh tebakan ku benar!

"kan masih ada Henry the REAL MAGNAE"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling tersneyum penuh arti "ya hyung coba aja deh, tapi kalau ngga bisa. Terpaksa aku yg jadi baby nya.. ini demi jadi appa yg baik loh" Bujuk Kyuhyun. Mendnegar kata 'appa yg baik' tentu aku setuju.

Aku mendatangi Dorm milik Zhoumi dan Henry yg letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kami. Hanya beda lantai.

"hai!" sapa ku senang dan riang ketika Zhoumi membukakan pintu "aku masuk yah" Zhoumi menutup pintu dan mengikuti ku dari belakang

"tumben? Ada apa hyung?"

"ada maunya"

"apa?"

"huh? Nggak anu.. Henry ada ngga?" aku celingak celinguk mencari Henry. Tapi kelihatan nya dia ngga ada "kok sepi"

"Henry di kamarnya, ngga tahu ngapain dari tadi ngga keluar-keluar. Hyung masuk aja kamarnya ngga di kunci kok"

Aku mengangguk setuju dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Henry seeperti sedang menulis "Henry-ah"

Henry menoleh ke arah ku " oh,Teuk hyung,ada apa tumben ke sini"

Henry memutar kursi nya menghadap ku yg sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya "aku mendapat peran sebagai ayah di acara Hello baby, kau tahu kan?"

"tahu, yg menjaga bayi itu kan?" aku mengangguk "lalu apa hubungan nya dengan ku?" Henry mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekaniknya. Namja itu pasti sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

"kau mau tidak menjadi bayi untuk ku jadikan latihan"

'ngga!"jawabnya cepat. Lho? Kok ngga mau? Henry jahattttt

"Henry~~ jebal~~" rayuku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh nya, ku cubit pipinya pelan "ayolahh"

"tidak` tidak~~ andweeeeee"

"kenapa?"

"males ah, aku sibuk, lagi pula kalau jadi bayi kan aku mesti nurut apa yg dikatakan hyung, berarti aku harus mandi donkz habis show?jadi ngga mau"

Dasar kambing! #strings ngambil ancang2# Ini nih kebiasaan buruk si Mochi, tiap habis manggung dia pasti langsung tidur tanpa mandi. Kan jorok! " kau ini! Kan biar bersih"

'mandi ngga mandi aku tetep ganteng kok,tenang aja hyung. Tapi aku tetep ngga mau jadi bahan percobaan hyung, yang laen aja"

Justru itu masalah nya, yang lain?ehmm Wookie bilang dia ngga bisa karena jadwalnya lumayan padat trus mesti masak,kalau ngga masak member lain pasti kelaparan termasuk aku, Donghae ?si Fsihy itu dengan enak nya bilang "ngga ah,.kalau cewe aku mau" arghhhh. Dan sekarang si Henry?

'please"

"ngga hyung ku sayang, Kyu aja deh dia kan magnae"

Dan aku menyerah, Henry tetap teguh pada pendirian nya. Jadilah Kyuhyun yang yang menjadi bahan latihan ku.

"gimana?"

Aku memandang Kyuhyun dengan lesu "iya..iya.. kau jadi bayi nya" kataku dan Kyuhyun berteriak senang,begitu juga Sungmin yang menepuk-nepuk pundak ku seakan mengatakan 'turut berduka cita',, padahal dia kan berkompot dengan Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini demi jadi appa yg baik buat Kyumin

Flashback Mode off

"aku hauuuussss Teuki hyuuuung!"

Ku lirik jam tangan ku dan sekarang menunjukan jam dua pagi. Aku ngantuk! Seharian ini Kyuhyun ngga bisa tenang." Hyuuung"

Aku segera ke kamarnya sambil membawa segelas air putih. Kyuhyun langsung meminum nya dan kembali tertidur. "tidurlah Kyu" kataku menenangkan nya. Aku juga mau tidur.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ayo makan" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar ketika aku menyuapinya. "makan yg banyak ya, biar cepet gede"

"uhuuukkk" Kyuhyun tersedak, aku menepuk-nepuk punggung nya perlahan dan memberinya segelas air putih."ahhh kenyang! Udah hyung aku kenyang"

Lho? "kan baru beberapa suap, Kyu. nanti sakit kalau makan nya sedikit"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, itu tandanya dia ngambek "ngga! Aku sekarang mau main"

"main apaan Kyu?"tanya Sungmin "PS?"

"itu juga boleh..ayo Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ruang tengah untuk bermain PS. Akhirnya aku bisa santai setelah kemarin-kemarin Kyuhyun menyuruh ku ini itu.

"hyunggg~~ pijitin aku"

whatZ! Pijit... Oh my God. Dosa apa sampe punya bayi rese kayak dia "cepetannn!" rengeknya. Aku segera memijit pundak Kyuhyun "nanti habis ini Sungmin hyung di pijitin juga ya"

"apa kyu? tapi aku lelah?"

"eh? Jadi Appa ngga boleh lelah hyung, kalau ngga mau aku bakal nangis kenceng trus bakal ngacak-ngacak kamar hyung." Ancamnya bernada serius. Ku lirik Sungmin yang sudah cekikikan di samping Kyuhyun. Huhh kalau bukan demi jadi Appa yg baik, aku ngga mau banting tulang begini.

.

.

.

"hosh..hoshhh"

"kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang kebetulan ada di dorm. "hyung habis latihan atau apa kok sampai keringetan gitu"

Betul. Sekarang tubuh ku penuh dengan keringat dan ini berkat Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi menyuruh ku terus menerus " kau tidak tahu,Kyuhyun benar-benar bayi yang amat sangat merepotkan"

"memang nya kenapa dengan dia,"

"asal kau tahu Siwonie, Kyuhyun menyuruh ku mengambilkan baju, membelikannya baju, makanan dan itu membuat ku bolak balik ke supermarket " aku memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam "dan kalau tidak di turuti dia akan tambah rewel"

"maklumin aja deh, dia kan maknae." Siwon menepuk bahu ku "yang sabar ya hyung"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"hyuuuunggg,, kaki ku capek. Pijitiiiinnn"

Siwon menatap ku "bayinya tuh hyung"

"aku pergi dulu ya"

Aku meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap ku perihatin, dan menuju kamar Kyumin. Disana Kyuhyun tiduran di kasur sambil memainkan PSP nya "ada apa kyu?"

"tolong pijitin badan ku,aku capek banget"

"a—"

"hyung?"

Hmmm baiklah ku turuti saja kemauanya dan semua akan beres. Kapan penderitaan ku berhenti. Apa menjadi seorang Appa seberat ini yah?

0o0o0o0

"cepat hyung!"

Huh? Kalian tahu apa yang sekarang Kyu lakukan pada ku.? "aku berat ya?"

"udah tau nanya"

Ne, sekarang Kyu meminta ku menggendong nya, dia mengancam akan membakar benda warna putih ku kalau aku tidak menurutinya. "kita sampai dan kau bisa turun Cho kyuhyun"

Bukannya menuruti perintah ku Kyuhyun tetap di belakang punggung ku. dengan susah payah aku membuka pintu Dorm dan menurunkan Kyuhyun dikamaranya "nah, kau silahkan istirahat"

"ne hyung!"

Ahhhh! Ku hempaskan tubuh ku ini di sofa "sakit" ne, punggung sakit gara-gara si Kyuhyun itu.

"hyung kenapa?"

Eh? "wookie!"

"iya. Hyung kelihatan capek banget"

Aku memutar tubuh ku menjadi duduk menghadap Wookie "hueeee.. kau ngga tahu Wookie kyuhyun menyiksa ku. dia menyuruh ku ini itu,tapi katanya anak kecil tingkah nya kayak gitu. Makanya aku turutin semua perintahnya. Aku kayak babu di banding seorang appa"

"jiahhh, hyung emang leader tertindas ya"

Aku menaikan sebelas alis ku,heran "hyung pikir deh, mana ada anak-anak yang neglunjak kayak gitu? ngga ada apalagi kata nya baby yg hyung rawat itu umurnya 1.5 tahun udah pasti ngga bisa ngapa-ngapain kecuali nangis"

"jadi?"

Wookie mengangguk "hyung di kerjain sama Kyuhyun, lagian mau aja"

"tapi kan demi appa yg baik"

"tepatnya pembantu yg baik, hyung di kerjain sama Kyu dengan memanfaat kan hal ini. Hyung itu polos atau emang rada-rada"

Kyu harus menerima akibatnya berani menyuruh ku ini itu, emang nya ngga capek apa. Wookie menepuk pundak ku "predikat leader tertindas emang pantes buat hyung" katanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Brak!

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ku "ada apa sih hyung? Berisik banget"

Pletak "aw! KDRT nih"

"dasar kurang ajar, enak bngt ngerjain hyung sendiri, emang nya aku ini PEMBANTU mu apa?hah" ku jitak kepalanya berkalikali, Kyuhyun mencoba memberontak

"miahn, miahn hyung.. Cuma iseng"

"miahn..miahn.. dasar evil!" ku sumpal mulutnya dengan handuk yg ada di leher ku. makan tuh handuk keringat "Kyumin baru 1.5 tahun dan dia ngga mungkin punya tingkah seperti mu..dasar Kyuhyun!"

"hmpnjdgjasfvcscgshcgcfy"

"bodo!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyumin-ah!" Wookie memanggil Kyumin yang sekarang ada digendongan ku. aku membawanya kedorm, memperkenalkannya kepada member SJ "kyeopta" seru Wookie senang ketika Kyumin teersenyum padanya.

"lucuan juga aku"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberinya deathglare "iya iya, miahne. Ngga lagi-lagi deh"

Aku mengangguk "bagus"

"Kyumin sm Minnie hyung yuk" ajak Sungmin, namun sayang Kyumin diam dan memilih berada di pelukan ku. anak yang aneh "ih..kok maunya sama Teuki hyung terus sih"

"entahlah,"jawab ku asal, sekarang semuanya sibuk mencari perhatian Kyumin. Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah, ia menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu dan

"dia tertawa"Kyuhyun berteriak senang

Kyumin tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyi. Aku rasa di banding menjadi ayah Kyuhyun lebih pantas meenjadi seorang kakak.

Dan hari ini aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang,Kyumin tidak rewel sedikit pun ia hanya menangis ketika popoknya penuh, haus atau lapar.

End

Busetttt!wkwkwkww#plak!

Ff aneh. Udah lama ngga nulis FF hasilnya jadi gaje gini..miahne,,miahne..lain kali di perbaiki.. #bowed

Yg udah baca, aq ucapin gumawo semangkok full,ya.. tanpa reader author bukan lah apa-apa..

Gumawo all!

gumawo readers


End file.
